Many types of winter sport equipment are available today which are used for sliding on snow covered or ice covered slopes. A differentiation has to be made with one ski or with plural skis and within winter sport equipment with two skis a differentiation has to be made whether the skis can be operated by the user independently from one another or not.
The typical case of a piece of winter sport equipment with two skids that can be operated independently from one another is a pair of skis where one respective ski is firmly connected through a binding with a foot. From this for example the mono ski was derived that is configured with only one skid wherein both legs/feet are attached to the only one skid.
Another embodiment of a piece of winter sport equipment with only one skid is a snowboard whose track is only run on one edge. The fixated position of the feet on the mono ski and also on the snowboard however partially also has undesirable side effects like e.g. one sided loading of a person's muscles. In order to combine the fascination of swinging on one edge with a comfort of two independent skis two ski systems were developed which unite the positive effects of the different systems in a synthesis.
Based on the idea to run two edges together in one track connection units were and systems were developed which run two skis in parallel.
Herein various categories can be differentiated which shall satisfy different requirements.
1. connection units for running ski tips in parallel and to prevent skis from crossing over.
2. connection units for parallel fixation of the skis to form a mono ski.
3. connection units for parallel support of the skis with an ability to edge and step movement along the longitudinal axis of the ski.
Such extensions to the ski material furthermore also provide new movement qualities and new driving techniques. A currently preferred movement quality is formed by the movement dynamics of turns that are driven like on a rail which are also known as carving turns.
A characterizing feature of these carving turns is the parallel ski position and the higher speed and the strong to extreme turn angulation.
All the above lead to a strong bending of the skis. The energy stored in the ski through the strong bending in turn provides reset forces which are used by good skiers to turn the ski.
Using these reset forces which are also designated rebound provides a very economic turn technique which however requires a high level of movement skill. Only high edge angles and G forces provide that the ski is bent to a high extent.
It is an object of the invention to make this fascinating and economical ski technique available to a large number of beginners and intermediate skiers.
In this context it is already known from DE 10 2007 034 228 that each of the two connection units is provided with two parallel transversal struts in front and behind the ski bindings and to use elastic elements like rubber blocks between the transversal struts which cause a reset force towards a normal position of both skis relative to one another for each edge application.
However, also this solution does not solve the general problem that to a higher extent vibrations that are caused by the ground are introduced into a skid and are transferred through the connecting mechanism to the other skid, the better and the stronger the connection between the two skids.